


Ladies NIght On the Enterprise

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BFFs, Boys In Love, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Smut, Stealth Mission, for my ladies, girls will be girls, hidden love, ladies night, may we all find something so enticing behind closed doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each month the Enterprise has a ladies night, where all females aboard are excused from their shifts and allowed to cavort with their friends. This month it's Gaila's turn to host her friends. What could they possibly get up to???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies NIght On the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readithoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/gifts), [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [Corrie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/gifts), [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts), [KCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCgirl/gifts).



It was the Enterprise’s monthly ladies night. All over the ship female crew members were clocking out and finding their girlfriends. On a ship so large, there was no guarantee that friends would get to see each other on a regular basis, which is why ladies night had been instituted, even for officers.

This time, it was Lieutenant Gaila’s turn to host her girlfriends. In her cabin gathered her friends, Lieutenants Uhura, Marcus, Chapel and Yeoman Rand. Gaila and Nyota were currently entwined on her bed cuddling as Gaila panted the other girls toenails. Chapel and Marcus were on a snack run and Janice was currently explaining, yet again, why she was certain that their captain and CMO were a couple. Gaila privately agreed but she certainly would t mind a little “visual evidence” to confirm. Jim and Leonard were exceptionally attractive men, after all.

“Are you still on that Jan? I really don’t think they’d be able to keep it this much of a secret!” Uhura said, waving her hands expansively as carol and Christine came back in to pass out drinks.

“I don’t know Ny, I think Jan is right. Why else would the CMO spend so much time on the bridge?” Carol tossed in her two cents as she plopped down on one of the many bean bag chairs laid around.  She looked to Christine who was shaking her head in the negative.

“McCoy spends far too much time complaining about our infantile captain for him to be in love with him.” Christine took a long sip of her drink and nearly spat it back out as Jan jumped to her feet.

“You’re all blind!! And I’ll prove it to you! They’re both on alpha shift today and off tomorrow. After lights out, all of us are going on a little field trip!” she said with a gleam in her eye. Gaila sat up interestedly; she loved field trips!

A few hours and many drinks later, five tipsy lady officers with fabulous nails and only slightly mussed hair, tip toed down the hallway from Gaila’s cabin towards the first officers suite. Nyota had assured them that Spock was on gamma shift and the rooms would be empty. They gigglingly opened the door and stumbled into Spock’s private rooms.  Nyota, being the only one who had been inside before, made her way to the bathroom door while the others looked around in drunken wonder, whispering at each other in amazement.

“It’s a lot more comfortable than I pictured! I wouldn’t think he’d be the type to have so much stuff!” Gaila hissed at Christine, whose arm she was hanging off of to keep her balance. This was not a brilliant idea as Christine was not steady either and the two of them drunkenly tipped over and spilled onto the floor, snorting as they tried to keep their laughter quiet. Nyota froze with her hand on the bathroom door mechanism to turn and hiss at them to pull themselves together.

“Tighten up those lines ladies! We are on a stealth mission!” Nyota hissed and watched as the ladies attempted, and failed, to straighten up. She rolled her eyes and activated the door into the bathroom. 

The shared bathroom was dark and the ladies crept across the tiled floor on perfectly manicured nails, their breathing and giggles loud in the echoing room.  Nyota pressed her ear against the other entrance to the bathroom; the door that led to the Captain’s quarters.  Her eyes went wide in the darkness as she clearly heard moaning.

“FUCK Boooooones.” Came clearly from the other side of the door and the other four ladies nearly crushed Nyota against the door as they rushed to get closer and hear for themselves. Gaila’s mouth hung open as they listened further.

“Yeah, Jimmy, Yeah. Like that don’t you darlin?” Came the honeyed, southern accent of their CMO and Christine gasped after she slapped her hand over her mouth. It was true; it was all true!

“Ny, you know the layout of the room on the other side of the door. Would they see us if we opened the door?” Nyota thought for a moment, then shook her head in the negative. If they were on the bed, they shouldn’t see the door opening.  She looked at her drunken partners in crime; they all wanted to see it just as much as she did.

With a shaky hand, Nyota reached out and palmed the door open. The sight that met their eyes was better than any of them could have ever imagined.

Their captain was on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed, face pressed into the pillows and turned away from them. His body was shiny with sweat in the low, artificial lighting of the room, but all of them could clearly see the red handprint on his ass and the love bites on his shoulder. Doctor McCoy knelt behind him, both his elegant, legendary hands wrapped possessively around Jim’s hips as his hips thrust in and out. All five ladies could clearly see the base of his shiny-with-lube cock as he pistoned in and out of Jim’s willing body.

Gaila started fanning herself, the pheromones overwhelming. Christine grabbed Jan’s hand and squeezed hard to keep herself silent; she could feel the blood rushing to her face and between her legs, making her pulse. Carol actually turned and bit Nyota’s shoulder to keep from screaming aloud.

Nyota reached out and shoved them back into the bathroom; they’d stumbled out a step in their haste and palmed the door to shut it again.  Just before the door shut, Leo turned his head, caught Christine’s eye and winked.

“Well, that was…holy shit. I mean, yeah they’re both…you know and I mean I have a healthy appreciation for…but damn.” Carol sputtered incoherently as the others nodded their heads in agreement.  Nyota silently guided them out of the bathroom and Spock’s rooms towards Gaila’s quarters once more.

They gathered in Gaila’s comfortable room once again, all of them in shocked, drunken silence. One by one, they each curled up in their selected spots and fell asleep. Not another word was spoken that night.

Christine was late; so amazingly late for her shift.  She was tying up her hair in its customary severe bun as she ran the halls hoping and praying that McCoy wouldn’t remember the night before and thanking all of the Gods in existence that he wasn’t scheduled that day.  As she marched, with as much decorum as possible into medbay, she took back all of the prayers as she saw McCoy turn and watch her come into work.

“Ah, Nurse Chapel, how wonderful of you to show up this morning. Something keep you up last night that you couldn’t get up this morning?”  His eyebrow went higher than she’d ever seen it go as his southern drawl went molasses slow.  Her face flamed and her eyes dropped to the floor.

“Hmm, that’s what I thought.”

She wondered how she had ever doubted his relationship with Jim later in the day when she saw them interacting.  She couldn’t wait till the next girls night to talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to all my new friends out there. You guys are the best and love our chats! May each of us find something enticing behind a closed door and may we all have the chance to do something together (IRL) in the future! You all rock!


End file.
